Forum:Out of Ammo D:
Okay, so I'm going for the "One Gun" achievement. I got to the Brute fight and after 10-15 minutes of shooting him I ran out of ammo. I can't buy ammo because the door to the hall with the store is locked. Is there anyway I can get ammo or are there any tips to kill him faster/more efficiently? (I already have my Plasma cutter at full damage and I am shooting him in the back.) Sorry mate don't know what to tell you. We might have a stategy section on the Brutes page. Maybe just restart the chapter and buy tons of ammo before the fight.Sniperteam82308 00:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ;Guide to killing a Brute : #Slow it down using stasis when: ##it's charging towards you ##it's shielding itself (see 2 for more) #When it's shielding itself (covering its face and being stationary), quickly go for its weak spot. ##If you've applied stasis while it's shielding itself, you have more time to unleash more damage on its weak spot. #When it's simply walking towards you, just chill and avoid close contact. Don't waste your ammo; only act when it's charging or shielding. :And there you go, Subtank's guide to killing a Brute. Takes about one and a half clip (total: 20-40) if you do it this way. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Upgrade ammo capacity and stock up on plasma energy flippy561 : I know howyou feel. I did One Gun on Easy Mode, and instantly upgraded it when possible. Problem is, I am now trying Dead Space on Impossible mode to get the Epic Tier Engineer Trophy, but, when I go to the deck where the mining key is, I run straight outta ammo. It's annoying, as I cannot pass through the level. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 09:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) (To Necromorph-X) See, I just bring a load of stuff to sell to make loads of money to get loads of ammo for loads of different kinds of guns. That way, if you ever run out of ammo just run to your safe and grab your different set of weapons. Captain tweed 03:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Here's the best adivise I can give you. When it comes out, immediatly shoot at the space inbetween one of the arms, then when he shoots those things at you, using kinesis, grab them and toss it back. After awhile it'll kill it. Use Stasis when needed, though.Dinosaurfan1 00:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Wha me? Nonononono it was an anonomys user who said it I was just the first to respond.Sniperteam82308 02:07, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I gave up Impossible mode at the end of mission 3, i dont have enough ammo (CrackShot 14:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC)) Actually, the brute is easier to kill with the Plasma cutter than it seems. In addition to the weak spot on the back, he also has two weak points at the shoulder joints. they even look yellow and puffy like a lot of other creature weak points. If you have him slowed with stasis while he is charging you can often take off one arm ot the other, then do it again when he gets back up. Two limbs off=dead. A fully upgraded Cutter can get an arm off in just a few shots. A DLC "High Damage cutter" can do it in 2-3 per limb. I'm playing through on Impossible mode now and have killed a few Brutes using only 5-8 shots with the plasma cutter with fully upgraded damage (depending on my aim and if I get surprised.) My tactic is to face them head on, use stasis when their arms are "out" and cut off one arm. When the arm comes off, back away and the Brute will go into a defensive mode and start throwing those bombs at you. Catch them with knesis and throw them back at the Brute for an easy kill with low ammo loss! Hope that helps.